Revenge
by shadmyadiction
Summary: "El amor es un simple juego donde solo hay un ganador y un perdedor. Un vil y cruel mentira. Un sentimiento que trae consigo odio, rencor y venganza" ShadAmy/SonAmy Story.
1. Chapter 1

_Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que desarrollaré en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, sólo su trama._

* * *

Introducción

.

.

.

Muchas mujeres estaban en la pista de baile, todas con mascarillas, podía distinguir a la princesa María y la princesa Cream; mis mejores amigas, las únicas que tenía, tal vez terminaría casado con una de ellas, no me sorprendería, y a ellas tampoco. También podía distinguir al príncipe Shadow, el hijo del dueño de éste castillo, un gran patán. De todos, al que más odiaba era él y se relacionaba constantemente -además de mi amigo Tails-. Era algo pretencioso, al igual que yo, él formaba parte de una de las familias más codiciadas del planeta, su padre era rey y dueño de muchas tierras, mi padre y el suyo eran muy amigos; pero desafortunadamente no comparto la misma relación de hermandad con su primogénito. Aunque, podía contar con él como un fiel compañero.

Tails estaba situado a mi lado, tomando un poco de vino, observando muy concentrado a la princesa Cream, era una tristeza que las princesas y los príncipes no pudieran casarse con alguien que no sea de la élite y económicamente igual a nosotros. Pues sé que, muy dentro de Tails, él la amaba, y ella lo amaba a él; con sólo mirarlo se notaba. Reconocí muchas caras, pues sus máscaras no escondían mucho. Mis padres charlaban con unos hombres de aspecto muy importante, pero de sinceridad, no me interesaba. Knuckles, estaba al lado de Shadow, harto de su compañía, tal vez era muy fastidioso y pretencioso para su forma de ser.

Lo observe acercarse a nosotros con una cara de fastidio: —Él es... No hay palabras― se quejó Knuckles dirigiéndose a Shadow. Hace poco que había iniciado como caballero y guardaespaldas de él, por alguna casualidad, el anterior renunció muy molesto, al igual que los demás; y nos los culpo, Shadow es simplemente insoportable.

―Voy a terminar matándolo― refunfuñó Knuckles.

―Te compadezco―dijo Tails, él era mi guardaespaldas y mi mejor amigo, su trabajo no era del todo una pesadilla, pero no cuando yo me escapaba, eso sí era una pesadilla el tratar de encontrarme, ¿qué puedo decir? , soy el ser más rápido y hábil sobre un caballo de mi reino, nadie me alcanzaba con respecto a perseguirme en caballo.

Después de un buen rato hablando con los chicos, me dirigí al jardín, necesitaba despejarme. Muy pronto mis padres me buscarían esposa, y aunque no me entusiasmaba mucho el casarme con alguien que no amo, tenía que hacerlo; uniría lazos con otros reinos y tendremos más "personas de confianza". Como primogénito del rey tenia esa obligación. No solo yo me casaría, sino también mis hermanos. Aunque no me agrada mucho la idea, no quiero que ellos sean infelices, pues sé muy bien que ellos son unos chicos que les gusta ser independientes y libres, no lo opuesto. El jardín simplemente era hermoso, habían varias secciones de rosas de distintos colores, y una sección de plantas curativas, lo que me recordó a la gata de pelaje morado y con habilidades curativas/mágicas, Blaze, la enfermera de mi castillo, suponía que Shadow también tenía el suyo, todos los tenían. Caminé por los jardines y arranqué una pequeña rosa de color rojo, una rosa muy hermosa.

―¡Hey!― escuché a una voz femenina exclamando detrás de mí.

Me volví a ver y encontré a una eriza, tenía aspecto de sirviente, pero con una pequeña mirada pude admirar su hermoso físico. supuse que era una sirvienta; había que admitir que era hermosa: ―Me tarde una semana en sembrar todas esas plantas como para que tú vengas a arrancarlas―, regañó la hermosa eriza, con las manos a los lados de su cintura, denotando enojo.

―Perdón, hermosa dama, pero no pude evitar ver tan hermosa rosa y querer hacerla mía― halagué. Ella me observó y rodó los ojos, dejando a relucir su falta de educación ―Rodar los ojos es de mala educación, señorita.

―Supongo que arrancar rosas ajenas y menospreciar el arduo trabajo de la plebe también lo es― Le dediqué una mirada corrosiva, ¿De verdad le hablaba así a un miembro de la nobleza? Parecía una copia en actitud de Shadow, grosera, sarcástica, altanera; pero terriblemente hermosa y de rasgos finos, delicados. Era fascinante, interesante de contemplar. Una distinguida joya en bruto, definitivamente, "Perdón, mi Lord por ser una plebeya y no saber de las normas de etiqueta" siguió hablando la eriza, sacándome de mis pensamientos, vi cómo hacía una reverencia en burla.

Por primera vez había visto que alguien me tratara con tanto recelo y altanería, además de Tails y Knuckles. Qué insolente.

_Me encanta._

―Sólo no arranques nada, ¿Está bien?― se volteó e hizo ademán, pero no quería que ella se fuera. No.

_Impide que se vaya._

Respondiendo inmediatamente a los deseos de mi subconsciente, capturé su mano y jalé de ella, haciendo que se diera la vuelta para verme fijamente a los ojos con una expresión de confusión.

_¿Ahora qué harás, genio? _

Sin saber qué hacer o decir, en una actitud algo carbonera y busca problemas, arranqué otra rosa. Deseaba verla molestarse y hacer otra rabieta, ya que no había alguna otra cosa que hacer para atraer su atención.

_"Atraer la atención siempre es bueno dependiendo de qué tipo sea, ten cuidado de captar malas miradas, hijo", _me aconsejó mi madre una vez, el día que cumplí mi mayoría de edad.

―Una bella flor, para una bella dama― adulé al darme cuenta que me había quedado como un idiota en silencio. Extendí mi brazo ofreciéndole la rosa, esperando una respuesta. Cualquier chica en _cualquier _reino se derretiría con ése gesto. En cambio, ésta observó estupefacta la rosa y de un golpe la tiró al suelo, eso me había sorprendido, aunque no mucho luego de ver cómo la pelirrosa hacía ésa escena, el rostro de la eriza se tornaba de un rosa a un rojo intenso.

―Te dije que no arrancaras una rosa más― rugió aún más molesta, separando las palabras y acercándose un paso más por cada palabra que salía por sus labios, como si detrás de cada palabra hubiera una maldición. La pequeña eriza rosada sin darse de cuenta que había acortado la distancia entre nosotros y que la cercanía era algo peligrosa, se giró dándome la espalda y dirigiéndose adentro del castillo, de donde había salido, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Dicho acto me dejo boquiabierto, cualquier chica se hubiera sucumbido. Ella, en cambio, se enojó por arrancar otra de sus amadas rosas, tal vez sí le había costado mucho trabajo.

_Además, ella no es cualquier chica._

Nunca me habían hablado así, y en realidad, no me molestaba. No pude evitar ruborizarme por el hecho tan poco común de una dama hablándome de ése modo tan atrevido. Había algo peculiar en ella, no era como ninguna de las princesas que había conocido en su pasado. Sus ojos color esmeralda me atraían, me seducían a seguirla, ¿Se daba ella cuenta de lo que causaba dentro de mi?. Ese cabello tan largo y de un peculiar color rosa me dejaba atónito.

Rápidamente corrí hacía donde ella se había ido, y logré alcanzarla. Me posicioné en frente de ella, tan de repente que lo único que conseguí fue asustarla. Ella saltó en un brinco y soltó un pequeño alarido, por un movimiento tramposo, ésta casi cae al suelo pero logré atajarla en mis brazos. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, tal vez esperando una caída, pero al ver que no hubo ningún golpe los abrió, se fijó a en mis ojos, obteniendo que esos luceros me hipnotizaran, tenían un brillo singular, rozando la perfección. Su rostro estaba tan ruborizado como un rubí y de golpe me empujó:

―¡Eres un insolente! ¿Cómo te atreves a sostenerme de esa forma?―bramó exaltada.

―Sino te hubiera sostenido, estarías tirada en el suelo―bufé, le había salvado el culo, ¿Y así me lo agradecía?

―¡Pues el suelo es más prometedor que los brazos de un petulante, descarado, presumido príncipe!―contraatacó, alzando su tono de voz, atrayendo la mirada de muchos invitados, que ahora son espectadores de dicha escena.

No pude evitar reír ante los adjetivos con los que me había descrito: ―Tienes suerte de que éste _petulante, descarado_ y_ presumido _príncipe no haya ordenado ya que te encarcelaran por tu insolencia.

―Cualquier cárcel en el universo sería mejor que ver tu mirada desdeñosa y presenciar tu actitud malcriada―replicó a mi amenaza, en el fondo logré escuchar una carcajada. Si más no me equivocaba, perteneciente a Shadow.

Despectiva, finalizó: ―Tal vez mi clase social sea más baja que la de usted, pero de algo que sí puedo hacer gala es de mi nivel alto de conciencia, de cuál usted es muy pobre― Se volvió, desvaneciéndose -una vez más- entre la gente.

Qué osada.

_Qué agraciada osadía._

Sin pensarlo dos veces y dejándome llevar por mis deseos, me acerqué a Shadow, dejando atrás a los espectadores de la pasada escena; ―Gracias por el entretenimiento gratis, no debí contratar a los bufones―, dijo él en burla.

―¿Cuánto por la eriza rosada que tienes como sirvienta?― le corté, borrando cualquier rastro de humor en su rostro. Fijó en mí sus ojos, serio y con el ceño fruncido en señal de confusión. Después captó mi señal y su ceño se frunció más.

―Ella no estuvo, está ni estará a la venta― desafió con un brillo de enojo en sus ojos rubís, lo observé confundido. Muchas veces habíamos cambiado o vendido sirvientes entre nosotros, ¿Por qué no ella? Pero, luego lo comprendí.

_Él estaba enamorado de ella._

Claro que lo estaba, Shadow no tenía ningún apego emocional con nadie que no fuera sus padres, llevaba mucho tiempo conociéndolo para saberlo; y que de la nada el erizo pelinegro se mostrará territorial era una situación muy particular. Nunca lo había visto con una actitud parecida, así que sin forzar mucho la propuesta, pedí:

―Dame su nombre al menos, Shadow― El carmesí de sus ojos ardían como llamas infernales, sabía que estaba tanteando en territorio peligroso, pero de verdad quería saber más de ella. Su cara era un poema.

Él tardó un rato en sostenerme la mirada y no decir nada hasta que se limitó a decir: "Amelia", murmuró, como si de un secreto se tratara o, más bien, en un acto de esconderla de mí, por lo que pude percibir. Su mirar sufrió una metamorfosis, de tristeza a reto.

_Reto aceptado._

Me preguntaba si su actitud hostil se debía a la eriza pelirrosa o el simple hecho de que mi presencia le fastidiaba. No era un secreto para nadie que la relación entre Shadow y yo era estrecha, algo complicada. Ambos nos apoyábamos el uno al otro, pero eso no cambiaba ésa tensión, ése sentimiento competitivo que muchas veces ayudó a progresar nuestra relación tanto para mejor como para peor. Y en ésta situación la eriza de hebras rosada sería la causa que abriría camino a una nueva competencia entre nosotros. Tal vez la última, la definitiva.

Sobre entendiendo lo que las miradas expresaban, porque ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente descarado y machista para hacer un comentario respectivo, ambos nos volvimos y caminamos en diferentes. La balanza nunca se había inclinado a favor de alguno de los dos, siempre resultaba en un patético empate, pero ésta vez sería diferente. En un instante comencé a sentirme obsesionado con aquella eriza, y con poder conseguir lo que ilícitamente le pertenecía a su querido rival y amigo. Quería saber más de ella, hacerla suya, y muchas más.

Pues, que así sea. Nada nunca le impedía obtener lo que quería.

_Y ésta vez no será la excepción._

* * *

.

No sé si lo habrán notado pero en ésta nueva edición Sonic es más descarado y machista que en la antigua, bueno, no siempre Shadow debe ser el malo. Aquí hay siempre igualdad :v me gusta éste Sonic malo, es lo opuesto a cómo lo desarrollan en muchas ff, no es lo suficientemente malo para rozar lo villano, está en un punto medio. Y así me encanta, ¿qué opinan?

Antes de empezar a escribir los nuevos caps, debo actualizar y editar los antiguos, ya saben, ponerlos regios ;) si no han leído la ff por blogger, tendrán que saber que los capítulos subidos son más de 10, ¡me espera mucho trabajo! ㈳4


	2. Notas de autora

Hola, primero que nada, ¡feliz 2016! Después de mucho tiempo -casi dos años, wow- decidí volver. Hay muchas razones por las que dejé de escribir; problemas personales, colegio, etc., que me impedían volver a escribir, sobre todo la falta de inspiración. También tuve un problema con ésta cuenta, así que había decidido abrir otra y subir la fanfic por allá pero sucede que me había olvidado de la contraseña y me sentía muy desmotivada (flojera) para cambiarla.

Pero, un descanso nunca es malo, cambié, mejoré en mi gramática y volví con muchas más ideas. Alguno de ustedes ya habrán leído la ff por medio de blogspot o por una cuenta aquí llamada UCHIH4SPOWER, pero decidí que retomaría la ff por aquí.

Me espera mucho trabajo, editar y subir el montón de capítulos que quedaron pendientes por subir, gracias a Dios y a la mala situación del país, tendré tiempo de sobra para subirlos !YAY! No mentiré, me emociona volver a trabajar con ésta novela. En dicho tiempo, le dediqué mucho tiempo, amor y pasión y ahora lo volveré hacer pero multiplicado por 1000000000000000000.

Sin más que decir, ¡bye! x

P.D.: Subiré los capítulos pronto, estén alertas ;) y para los que son fans de Naruto (Sobre todo SasuSaku shippers) aquí dejaré un ff que también continuaré s/10979317/1/Reflejo-de-tus-ojos


	3. Chapter 2

_Ni Sonic ni ninguno de los personajes que llevare a cabo en la siguiente historia no me pertenecen, solo la trama de dicha historia._

I

**[Amy's POV]**

Mi cabello era una mugre; mi vestido, un desastre, estúpido Shadow. Estaba en el río lavando mis ropas, gracias al príncipe me había caído en el barro mientras plantaba unas hierbas curativas para Silver, cuando Shadow paso a toda velocidad en su caballo detrás de mi causándome tremendo susto, haciéndome caer. Agh, cuánto lo odiaba. No se digno a ayudarme siquiera, sólo se burló de mí y se fue. Increíble.

―Muchas gracias, príncipe Shadow― pensé enojada. Ahora estaba restregando mis ropas en un río, quedando sólo en un vestido blanco que solía colocarme debajo, fue lo único que pude salvar del sucio.

Después de lavar mis ropas, me desnudé por completo y me sumergí dentro del río. La fría temperatura del agua invadió mi cuerpo, haciéndome estremecer. Me sentía tan ajena al mundo real, amaba ir allí y de vez en cuando -a la vista de nadie- darme un baño. Ya acostumbrada a la temperatura, comencé a nadar. Siempre que venía a éste río era a pensar en mi vida, en las cosas que quería lograr.

_Y en él_.

Gracias a la reina Claire no era sirvienta, pues sólo era jardinera. La reina me adoraba, mi madre trabajó a su lado como sirvientas de jóvenes , en el castillo donde ella ahora reinaba con gracia, eran las mejores amigas. Pero, cuando mi madre murió teniendo yo cinco años, Claire me acogió; ofreciéndome un hogar como una segunda hija.

Pasé mi niñez en el castillo ayudando en todo, para no abusar de la ayuda de la reina y el rey. Ya más adulta, me dediqué a cuidar los jardines que mi madre y la reina tanto adoraban cuidar a mi edad. Ellos eran completamente solidarios y amables. En muchas ocasiones la reina me contó las numerosas dificultades que enfrentaron ellos al querer comprometerse. El rechazo de los padres del rey –que en paz descansen-, el rechazo de los demás, el temor de los aldeanos a que no manejaran bien el reino, la mala mirada de parte de otros reyes o duques, el parlamento; pero ellos lograron pasar por encima de ellos y callarles sus bocas.

Ahora ambos reinaban con sabiduría e inteligencia, qué irónico. La reina, quien fue rechazada y renegada de la alta sociedad ahora es aclamada por el buen trabajo que ha hecho al mandato del reino.

Pero desafortunadamente, él _no_ tenía la misma suerte.

Shadow desde muy pequeño había tenido claro cuales eran sus responsabilidades y obligaciones al pertenecer a la familia real, como casarse con alguien de la nobleza. Sus padres más que nada querían que él se casara con alguien que de verdad amara, pero luego de tantos problemas que afrontaron ellos, no querían lo mismo para él. El rechazo, desprecio de los demás era algo que no creían que su hijo estaría preparado para afrontar. La reina muchas veces me habló que debido a su compromiso, todos les dieron la espalda. Y sin saber que hacer, sin ayuda de nadie, tuvieron que afrontarlos solos.

Shadow no era de esas personas que demostraban sus sentimientos, era una persona responsable y dura. Él muy bien entendió que tenía una obligación que no podía pasar por alto, y no lo haría. Definitivamente sería un buen rey.

_Pero como te gustaría ser tú su reina, ¿No?_

Cállate.

_Odias la idea de que esté con otra, no lo niegues._

Basta.

―Linda espalda―dijo Shadow detrás de mí. Volteé a verlo, mis mejillas ardían y automáticamente cubrí mis partes íntimas. Él me sonreía, ésa sonrisa que sólo mostraba al estar conmigo, era mi sonrisa, sólo para mí. Era como un secreto.

_Nuestro secreto._

―¡Ni te acerques!―advertí, lo que hizo que su sonrisa se ampliara. Él a medida que se acercaba, se desnudaba, hasta quedar sólo en pantalones. Me lanzó su camisa y la atrapé evitando que cayera en el agua ―Tápate―dijo, volteándose, dándome tiempo de ponérmela y muy apenada salí. Su camisa me tapaba hasta unos centímetros antes de las rodillas.

―Listo― avisé, y se volvió, mirándome. Por un momento me observo de arriba abajo, culminando con una media sonrisa. Se lanzó al río de una manera elegante. A los dos segundos salió. Mojado, se veía tan bien, ―Nunca cambias, sigues siendo un engreído.

―_Nunca cambias_, sigues sonrojandote por todo y sonriendo de la nada, Amelia― rebatió.

―Idiota―insulté aún más sonrojada, me había quedado viéndolo como una estúpida, de seguro pensaría que era una degenerada―Es el calor― se defendió. No quería que se le subieran los humos a la cabeza. Sí, es sensual. Sí, moriría por tocarlo; pero no dejaría que eso olvidara lo de ésa mañana ―Gracias por el empujón,_ su majestad_.

―De nada, _mi rosa― _me guiñó el ojo. Se sentó en la orilla del rió y su cara se tornó de feliz a seria. Palmeó un poco un espacio a su lado, dándome a entender que me sentara, lo cual hice.

―Amy...,― susurró, mirándome a los ojos ―Te quiero tanto―barbeó, sus ojos brillaban, advirtiendo que lo que estaba apunto de decirme sería algo bastante serio. Pues, él era muy sarcástico y burlón a mi lado, pero las veces que demostraba su cariño hacía mí y tanta seriedad eran un presagio de algo serio ―He tenido un día difícil―soltó tapándose la cara con sus manos.

―¿Qué sucedió?―pregunté, Shadow sólo confiaba en mí y en su madre, nosotras éramos las únicas testigos de ése Shadow que nadie conoce. El Shadow juguetón y abierto que siempre esconde en lo más profundo de su ser.

―Llegó el momento― Mí corazón latía rápido, al ver mi rostro, continúo: -"_Sally Arcorn,_ así se llama".

―Shadow...―me limité a llamarlo en lo bajo, sin saber qué decir, sólo pude decir su nombre, sintiendo que esa sería su última vez allí en el río; donde nuestros secretos, juegos e infancia aguardaban. Donde muchas veces creí que ambos estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Yo sabía que Shadow no quería casarse, pero era su deber. Se sentía como una puñalada en mi corazón, a pesar de eso, sólo asentí y me quedé callada. Él no necesitaba lagrimas, necesitaba confort y ayuda, no que lo angustiara más de lo que sentía.

―Después de mi cumpleaños, anunciarán el compromiso― siguió hablando, esperando mi respuesta, volví a asentir, callada, fría, vacía, ―Dí algo, por favor.

―¿Qué puedo decir? Te casarás― Recordé cuando solían pasar el tiempo allí, en ése mismo lugar. Shadow y yo jugábamos.

* * *

_**Cuatro años atrás **_

**[General POV]**

Risas inocentes inundaban el pacífico lugar, los pequeños erizos se perseguían el uno al otro. El más oscuro y mayor tratando de atrapar a la pelirrosada; llevaban palos en sus manos y cuando el pelinegro trataba de acercarse a la eriza, ella le arremetía con su "espada", simulando una batalla.

―¡Te ganaré!― chilló el mayor.

―¡Siempre dices lo mismo!

Ambos embestían rápidamente, como si se tratara de fuerza adulta. Era sorprendente el talento y destreza que ambos poseían; cualquier adulto creería que simplemente jugaban pero contaban con una madurez y fuerza no muy común en los niños a su edad.

―Tomemos un descanso― sugirió la eriza rosada, pasando el dorso de su mano por su frente, quitando cualquier rastro de sudor en la zona,―Estoy tan feliz de que tu padre nos enseñara un poco de defensa propia.

―Sí, fue divertido.

―Recuérdame luego hacerle algún detalle como agradecimiento.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla del río, reposando sus pies dentro del agua, en silencio; admirando la bella vista que ofrecía el lugar. Un lugar que parecía haber sido bendecido por el mismo Dios para ser tan hermoso, pacífico. El caer del agua se escuchaba fuerte y melódico, junto con el cantar de los pájaros era una sosegada armonía. Un paraíso que ha de ser codiciado por Adán y Eva.

Muy inocentes, confusos por sus sentimientos. Lo presenciaban como un lazo filial, pero algo más los unía y ellos aún no descubrían qué. Se necesitaban de tal manera que no podían ir a ningún lado sin el otro. Los adultos siempre señalaban esto como una tierna amistad entre príncipe y doncella, pero, ¿Acaso nadie se imaginaba que eso iba más allá de una simple relación amistosa?

La pobre pequeña se reprimía así misma recriminándose el haberse enamorado de su amigo al ser parte de su familia, creyendo que era un pecado y que Dios la mandaría directo al infierno. En cambio Shadow tenía otro punto de vista diferente al de Amy; no muy lejano al de ella, pero con un poco más de malicia. Él siempre había estado ajeno a las opiniones de los demás con respecto a su vida personal, incluso la de sus padres. Desde hace poco había reaccionado y dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía la pequeña eriza.

Sabía que sería mal visto por todos pero, ¿Qué importa?

El silencio se fue tornando tenso, la tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo. La eriza se veía obligada de decir algo y por otra parte Shadow se veía fuera de la realidad, sumido en sus pensamientos.

De repente, la eriza recordó que tenía una pregunta especial que hacerle a Shadow. Normalmente, cuando tenía una que otra duda ella recurría al pelinegro para que se la aclarará y ésta vez no sería la excepción. Él era muy inteligente y muy tolerante, le encantaba responder las dudas que pasaban por la cabeza de la pequeña, sabía que ella era muy tímida en ocasiones para preguntar directamente a un adulto, y a él no le molestaba ayudarla.

―Er, Shadow...―rompió el silencio ella.

―Dime, Amelia―respondió él.

―¿Sabes? Hoy estaba leyendo un cuento llamado "La pequeña sirenita" y en ella hablaban de un hechizo que tendría que ser roto por un...―calló la eriza, tímida de siquiera nombrar la palabra.

―¿Un beso de amor verdadero, querrás decir?

―Eh, sí. Ése mismo.

―Pues, también he leído ésa historia, ¿Cuál es tu duda?

―¿A qué se refieren con un beso de amor verdadero?―preguntó ella.

―Supongo que un beso dado por alguien que te ama de verdad.

Ella murmuro cabizbaja,―¿Crees que alguna vez recibamos uno así?

―Depende de lo que tú consideras que es el amor verdadero y quién creas que te ame de verdad, no siempre el amor es completamente sincero.

* * *

"_Depende de lo que tú consideras que es el amor verdadero y quién creas que te ame de verdad, no siempre el amor es completamente sincero_".

Y dime, Shadow ¿Es éste amor verdadero o simplemente una fantasía, un deseo?

―Te quiero― Guardamos silencio, me abrazó; pero, ¿Por qué su contacto me quemaba por dentro?

Ambos sentíamos algo incontrolable, desde pequeños ése cariño fue creciendo hasta más adultos. Lo sabíamos, lo sentíamos, estaba allí presiente y a medida que el tiempo pasaba la llama incrementaba. Estando juntos no había oscuridad ni frío que nos cubriera. No era una tensión sexual, iba más allá de lo físico y estaba claro para ambos.

Pero, ¿será la llama tan fuerte como para resistir la ventisca que se aproxima y la oscuridad que traerá ella?

―Felicitaciones― _No te vayas_, pedí en mis pensamientos, rogándole a todos los dioses existentes que él pudiera leer mi mente. Definitivamente, era mejor una puñalada en el corazón a esto.

Un sonido se oyó en los arbustos, obligando a Shadow a separar el abrazo. Knuckles, su compañero, apareció frente a nosotros.

―La reina te necesita― volteó a verme―Hola, Amelia― saludó cortes, ignorando mi fachada, volvió a mirar a Shadow.

Shadow asintió y besó mi frente ―Nos vemos después― dijo. Tomó su ropa y se fue, olvidando su camisa, que la tenía puesta yo. Me vestí, recogí mi ropa ya lavada y me dirigí al castillo también.

Lo podía imaginar, en el altar, besando a quien sea que sea Sally Arcorn.

_Sally Arcorn_.

El nombre que guardaría por siempre en mi memora, la chica a la que grabaría como la más suertuda del mundo.

Al llegar al castillo, logré alcanzar a ver al príncipe Sonic, el pretencioso con el que me había topado hace unas semanas. Asco. Él hablaba con Shadow, Shadow no se veía feliz. Sin ser vista, me escabullí al castillo y fui a la cocina, encontrándome con Silver y Scourge discutiendo de cualquier cosa, sentados en los taburetes del mesón mientras que Marie cocinaba.

Scourge al verme, me guiñó un ojo y caminó hacía mí para darme una nalgada ―¿Cómo está la malcriada de la reina?―preguntó. Me limite a sólo sonreir. Silver me devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a discutir con Scourge de un tema ajeno a mis problemas. No nombre el compromiso de Shadow, sé que si lo hacía lloraría frente a ellos. Y ellos se preocuparían.

La cena paso tranquilamente, los chicos hablaron sobre la visita de Sonic y su estadía allí, cosa que me daba igual. Al llegar la noche, me duché y cambié a mi bata, me metí en mi cama, abrazando la camisa de Shadow, olía a él; sólo daba vueltas en mi cama, pensando en ése nombre.

_Sally_.

Shadow se casaría. Nada sería lo mismo ya.

Escuché unos ruidos que provenían de la cocina. Salí de mi habitación y fui a la cocina, un poco somnolienta, prendí una vela y entré. Observé una silueta buscar entre los gabinetes―¿Necesitas ayuda?―la persona se volteó. Era Sonic.

―Leche― me dijo, somnoliento también.

Pasé por su lado y busqué una botella de leche y alcancé un vaso ―Toma― él tomó el vaso y bebió la leche tranquilamente. Al terminar, tenía un bigote de leche, me reí.

Él me miró extrañado, con prisa y sin ningún rastro de sueño, buscó una olla y vio su reflejo, al ver el bigote, se limpió con la manga de su camisa muy apenado. Al parecer, él no estaba al tanto de quién era yo hasta que me miró detenidamente ―La peculiar eriza de las rosas― dijo sonriendo y con una sonrisa iluminada. No estando enamorada de Shadow, mi corazón se hubiera derretido ante dicha sonrisa y por el simple hecho de que me recordó.

―¿Qué haces aquí? Es tarde―inquirí.

―No podía dormir, estaba pensando en... huh―balbuceó, nervioso.

―Vuelve a dormir―me volví para irme de nuevo a mi habitación, pero él me detuvo en el intento.

―Espera― él tomó mi antebrazo y me jaló a una esquina ―Vine a verte― susurró. Me sorprendí, ¿Quería verme?

―¿Por qué verme a mí? Si es por lo de la rosa, despreocúpate, ya creció otra en su lugar y no estoy tan enojada ya.

―No es por eso, tu actitud me cautivó―sonrió, y recordé la noche que lo conocí. Él continúo:―Nadie me había tratado así nunca.

―Pues, acostúmbrate― sabía a dónde iba esto, el príncipe se aprovechaba de la linda y rebelde sirvienta. Me alejé de él y caminé hacía mi habitación.

―Espera― volvió a tirar de mi brazo―¿Podemos tener una conversación donde tú no huyas?

―No seré tu amante―aclaré. Él ahogó una risa.

―No quiero_ eso_ contigo―rió. Otro pinchazo a mi corazón_ ¿Quién querría eso conmigo? _Irónico. Él noto que sus palabras me habían afectado.

―Eres hermosa, no me malinterpretes; muy...―se detuvo y me observo hipnotizado de arriba a abajo―...muy hermosa. Pero no tengo malas intenciones―me dijo, volviendo a la realidad.

Mejor. Mucho mejor.

―¿Entonces?

―Sólo quiero ser tu amigo―dijo dedicándome una sonrisa sincera―Salgamos mañana, ¿Sí?―se había soltado, ya no era el pretencioso del otro día ―¿Sí?―hizo un puchero al ver que no respondía.

―Está bien.

Me dirigí a mi habitación chocando con alguien, pero sin ver quién era corrí hacía mi habitación. La reina muchas veces había dicho que no le gustaba que deambuláramos por allí tan tarde. Así que asustada, ignoré a dicha persona y me fui. Dejando a un erizo emocionado detrás mía.


End file.
